Angelic Acounter
by Ocean Sparkling Dragon
Summary: She panicked a few months with out seeing Naruto her crush who actaully got to notice her and she was going to Sand Village to sight see and rest! Now her heart is now captured by two handsome figures...Naruto and...now she knows that she going to marry!


Like this is my first Gaara X Hinata fan fic so no criticizing! I can't take the bad review see ya! Nya!

"Mother! Father! Why must I go in place of YOUR vacation!" Hinata protested.

"We have problems in the family branch and-!" Father was rudely cut off by mother.

"And if we leave the problems may grow worse!" Mother softly spoke. Hinata made a plead.

"But Mother I do not want to go to Sand Village!"

"Well,…..too bad! Please tell us the culture there and how's it different and you're staying for a few months!"

"What!" Hinata's eyes widen.

"And plus you must rest from your harsh training with Neji" Father pointed at the scrapes and cuts on her flawless skin. Neji was helping her improve to prove herself to the Family.

"But I must! I want to prove myself!" Hinata cried.

"Yes, yes we understand but some rest must do you some good" Hinata sighed, she was defeated by the wits of her parents.

"Hiashi-sama may I intrude? It is nearly time for our afternoon training" Neji stated.

"Yes Neji, I shall be right there" Father stood up. Mother smiled. Neji gave no expression but just turned to leave. Neji gave a nod to Hinata indicating that he knew.

"Matashi!" Hinata called at the bustling servant. "Can you please help me pack Matashi?" She asked. The girl bowed and happily skipped to her room. Hinata loved that vibrant energy that radiated from her.

"Matashi, I am going to be gone for a while and please be the same when I come back"

"Yes Hinata-sama!" Matashi piped happily packing the appropriate clothes.

"And don't let anyone bully you to do the traditional ways of the servants okay please I like what you are" Hinata hugged Matashi. Matashi giggled and nodded.

"Okay!" Hinata put in her favorite white and blue jacket. Matashi gave her the suitcase. Hinata sighed.

"Mother! Father! When do I go?" She called.

"Today!" The response echoed. Matashi hugged Hinata before smiling.

"Good luck Hinata-chan" Matashi hurried away as a call for her. Hinata smiled.

Hinata was quickly dragged away with the escort which was Sakura who was personally trained with Tsudade.

"Come on Hinata!" Sakura called. "Yes Sakura-chan" Hinata quickly sprinted to catch up.

"We're going to run most of the time because this trip takes 3 days to complete and if we run I heard that Neji trained you to be fast and have more stamina that you look…so the trip maybe cut off to 2 days…all this afternoon and all tomorrow day and then I shall stay till you feel you want to go back early" Sakura exhaled. Hinata nodded before entering the forest. Jumping in to the tree's branches and kicked off. Sakura sighed before following.

Evening

"Hinata STOP!! We're spending the night here!" Pointing to a dry spot with sticks littered on the ground. Sakura quickly unpacked the tent before gave a sigh. Hinata was off gathering the large dropped branches. Picking up the tinder. Sakura quickly managed to make a large fire. The fire crackled merrily before greedily feeding on the wood. Sakura tended the fire poking it. Hinata was sitting looking up at the darkening sky and the appearing stars. Hinata sighed.

"Good night" She mumbled before closing her eyes and ended the soft throbbing in her legs. Sakura stayed up. Glaring at any suspicious sounds before she too went to sleep. Hinata was the first to wake seeing that Sakura was already biting into a soldier pill. She held a kunai knife. Sakura quickly suppressed a yawn before going crazy yet again.

"We are near the border of the Country of Wind" Sakura before leaping off. Hinata crunched the soldier pill before catching up with her. A clearing at the end of the forest and the start of the desert. Stopping at the sudden change. Sakura looked around squinted.

"Well our luck is holding up no sandstorms …..I hope!" Sakura nervously gulped before running in. The wind started to pick up as they were only mid way. Hinata quickly tugged Sakura's hand. And pointed…in distance was a spiraling tornado which was quickly collecting sand. Sakura made a miserable look before running to a nearby cave. Lifting a boulder to close it only leaving a crack. The wind howled at their escape and threatening them. The beating was a moment before the sound died down again. Sakura stood up first before looking out. Kicking the boulder which was extremely worn. Sakura pointed at the far distance the Village. Hinata moaned.

"Sakura why did my parents want to go to Sand Village anyways?!" Hinata moaned again.

"That is private information" Sakura merely answered. Hinata made a disgruntled noise before closing her eyes and opening them and started to walk.

"Your parents are wanting…." Sakura cut off.

"Uh huh?" Hinata nudged Sakura's elbow.

"Um…I shall not give you any following info" Sakura nervously feebly whispered. Hinata gave a sigh before the wind picked up again before dying as quickly as it came.

"Guards, This young lady is Hinata Hyuuga who is taking the place of her parents of their…vacation" Sakura said slowly. The guard waved and nodded handing in the two keys.

"Okay...room 234 and 235 hm…that's pretty near the Kazekage office…" Sakura narrowed in distrust.

"Sakura, Cheer up stop being all…protective!" Hinata made a remark. Sakura smiled and shrugged.

"Can't help it if I'm an ANBU member and a medical ninja at the same time that means protecting you is my job mostly important" Sakura sighed and entered Hinata's room checking anything before leaving for her own. Hinata merely unpacked.

"Sakura! I-!" She was cut off by a red headed man who was merely walking. "Oh! Sorry um…" Hinata stammered.

"It's okay" The man replied.

"Um!"

"You're not around here are you?" The question caught her off guard.

"Uh…no I'm staying here for a few months" Hinata spoke nervously blushing at his soft glare.

"From Konoha, I can tell you from the Royal Hyuuga family and plus your white pupil less eyes give you away, want me to show you around anyways my name is Gaara"

"Uh…s-sure" Hinata felt her shyness rush back again. Gaara nodded simply before walking. Hinata quickly recovered her sudden shock and rushed to follow.

"Usually this is-…" Gaara was interrupted.

"Kazekage-sama Come and date me! AND STAY AWAY FROM HIM!! HE'S MINE!!" A girl shouted but was scowled at and was quickly excused. Hinata stopped. Did she heard right Kazekage? Hinata blinked.

"Uh-!"

"HINATA!!" Hinata turned.

"Sakura-chan" Sakura quickly scowled at her.

"Don't leave your room like that you made me panicked and what would I say to your parents that I lost you?!" Sakura sighed before bowing at Gaara.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on her" Sakura thanked before stopping.

"Hinata why are you with the Sand Village's Kazekage" Sakura hastily said nudging Hinata.

"Uh….um…" The word was caught up in her throat.

"I invited her so I could show her around…is that not okay?"

"Uh be right back!" Sakura was gone. Hinata made a disgruntled noise.

"Sorry Sakura doesn't like strangers and um even though they are a Kage" Hinata laughed nervously. Gaara nodded. Hinata twiddled her fingers for awhile and raised her head to ask her something.

"OH MY GOD LOOK!!" Someone yelled. Hinata felt something we on her lips and warm on her neck. Gaara molded her lips with his. Hinata eyes widen, he stole her first kiss. Gaara drifted away. Hinata saw a faint shade of pink almost the same shade of Sakura's hair but much lighter on his face.

"GUYS COME LOOK!! SEE!! SEE!!" The same girl was yelling again. Hinata attention was caught.

"Aw what a cute couple" Hinata froze at the word couple.

"MOM! HE IS MINE AND MINE ONLY!" The young girl pouted. "STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" But she was quickly ignored as a small crowd was formed.

"Aw look it's so sweet and adorable!"

"But I think he look better with me!" Gaara blinked before wrapping his arm around her and whispering something and they were gone with a whirl of wind and sand. Hinata gasped before the scenery changed quickly and felt his hold slackened. Hinata quickly jumped up. Sakura made a noise.

"Um I did not expect you to um CAUSE A SCENE HINATA!" Sakura sighed.

"Cheer up Sakura!" Hinata repeated patting Sakura.

"Now this rumor may pass to K-O-N-O-H-A AND YOUR PARENTS MAY KNOW!!" Sakura quickly panicked. "OH NO! AND THIS WILL LOWER MY HARD BUILT REPUTATION And most of all dishonor for me from your family! HINATA HELP!" Sakura was crying while Hinata laughed gently.

"My parents aren't that harsh…are they?" Hinata sighed again but Sakura was off again set off like rocket. Sakura quickly was running away. Hinata ran after her leaving the Sand's Kazekage staring after her.

"She's perfect" He merely whispered.


End file.
